


Forever

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 6, Fluffy, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, SHEITH WEEK, dalliance, sheithweekunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: dal·li·anceˈdalēəns/nounnoun: dalliance; plural noun: dalliancesa casual romantic or sexual relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited Day 6: Dalliance!

Violet eyes opened to look into the darkness of the room before him. Night time. Keith let out a slight groan and ran a hand through his dark hair. A slight chill came around him as the blanket fell off his bare chest and around his waist.    
  
Setting an hand behind him, he felt it connect with something, or rather, someone. Looking back, his eyes just having adjusted to the dim light, he saw Shiro laying next to him, sleeping.    
  
Keith’s hand was resting on Shiro’s outstretched arm, where he had just been laying. Turning back around, he lowered himself to lay back on Shiro’s arm, facing him this time.     
  
Shiro shifted in his sleep, letting out a groan as his eyes shifted open.    
  
“It’s the…middle of the night...What are you doing up?” Shiro mumbled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of Keith’s nose.    
  
“I woke up, I forgot what happened last night until just before I laid back down,” Keith replied, his voice just above a whisper.    
  
“Go back to sleep, love,” Shiro mumbled, pulling Keith closer and gently touching their foreheads together.    
  
“I’m not tired now, besides you’re awake,” Keith smiled, leaning into Shiro.    
  
“Not for long, you tired me out with-”    
  
“We don’t need to talk about that,” Keith grumbled, pushing his hands against Shiro’s chest in an attempt to escape but being held in place by the man.    
  
“It was nice though, considering I leave for Kerberos in less than 24 hours,” Shiro muttered, letting his eyes drift shut.    
  
“Then it’ll be nearly a year before we can do something like this again,” Keith replied, lacing one of his hands with Shiro’s.    
  
“It’ll go by quickly...then we can stay like this forever after it.”    
  
“Forever?”    
  
“Yep, forever.”    
  
“That doesn’t sound bad…” Keith whispered, letting his breath even out as he could feel sleep sinking in.    
  
“I’m glad you agree...goodnight Keith,” Shiro muttered, gently pulling Keith closer and pulling the blanket up to cover the both of them.    
  
“Night Shiro,” Keith mumbled out, sleep sinking in and pulling him along with it.    
  
Shiro shifted slightly, peaking open an eye to look at his lover next to him. Even in the dim light, Shiro could tell just how beautiful he was. Eight whole months wasn’t going to be too bad for a trip to space. Plus it would be worth it since he got to come home to Keith.    
  
If only that’s how the trip really went. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE ENDING. 
> 
> Regardless of angst...I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii!


End file.
